funfandomcom-20200215-history
Blondinenwitze (Eine Blondine...)
* Eine Blondie sagt zu einer anderen Blondine: "Schau, ein toter Vogel"! Da schaut die andere Blondine in den Himmel und sagt: "Wo, wo?" * Eine Brünette sagt zu einer Blondine: „Mann, von neuen Schuhen bekomme ich immer Blasen!“ Meint die andere zurück: „Siehst du, bei mir ist es genau umgekehrt: Ich krieg vom Blasen immer neue Schuhe!“ * Eine Blondie sagt zu einer anderen Blondine: „Rauchst Du nach dem Sex immer?“ Sagt die andere: „Weiß nicht, hab noch nie nachgesehen.“ * Eine Blondine beim Arzt. Arzt: „Nun schalten Sie doch endlich mal den Walkman aus und nehmen Sie die Kopfhörer ab! „Blondine: „Geht nicht, die sind lebensnotwendig!“ Dem Arzt wird es zu bunt und nimmt der Blondine die Kopfhörer ab. Die Blondine fängt an, wie ein Fisch nach Luft zu schnappen und blau anzulaufen. Dem Arzt wird es mulmig. Er setzt sich den Kopfhörer auf und hört:“...,einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen,...“ * Eine Blondine bestellt in einer Kneipe einen Cognac, mit dem sie sich auf die Toilette begibt. Nach einer Minute kommt sie heraus und bestellt noch einen. Mit dem geht sie wieder auf die Toilette, kommt nach einer Minute heraus, bestellt noch einen. Das Ganze geht so fünfmal. Dann wird sie von einer Frau angesprochen, die dieses Treiben schon eine Weile beobachtet: „Eh, sag mal, warum gehste denn immer mit 'nem Schnaps aufs Klo?“ Darauf sie: „Meine Freundin hat gesagt, dass es gut wäre, wenn ich mir nach dem Stress mit Gerd erst mal ein paar hinter die Binde kippen würde.“ * Eine Blondine fährt im Auto. Kommt sie an eine Ampel - rot. Läuft sie zu dem Wagen vor ihr und meint zu dem Fahrer: „Ich heiße Mandy, ich hab ein Handy und sie verlieren Ladung.“ An der nächsten Ampel - rot. Geht sie wieder vor und meint:“ Ich heiße Mandy, ich hab ein Handy und sie verlieren Ladung. Das geht jetzt noch zweimal so. An der fünften Ampel geht sie wieder vor und meint: „Ich heiße Mandy, ich hab ein Handy und sie verlieren Ladung“. Meint der Fahrer ganz entnervt: „Ich bin der Günther, es is Winter und ich fahr 'nen Streuwagen!“ * Eine Blondine fährt mit ihrem Auto zur Tankstelle, tankt voll, geht ins Häuschen, wo der Tankwart an der Kasse steht, kniet sich vor ihm hin, nimmt seinen Schniedel heraus und nimmt ihn in den Mund... Danach meint der: „Puppe, das war ja schön und gut, aber zahlen musst Du trotzdem!“ Die Blondine verdutzt: „Aber wieso? An der Zapfsäule steht ausdrücklich: 'blasen - frei tanken'„! * Eine Blondine fährt mit ihrem Auto. Sie trifft einen Landstreicher. Der sagt: „Gib mir ne´ Zigarette.“ Sie gibt ihm eine und fährt weiter. Sie trifft ihn wieder. Er sagt: „Gib mir Feuer.“ Sie gibt ihm Feuer und fährt weiter. Sie trifft ihn nochmals. Er sagt: „Gib mir 2 Euro für ne halbe Bier und ich verrate dir wie du aus dem Kreisverkehr kommst.“ * Eine Blondine geht Angeln. Sie schlägt ein Loch ins Eis und angelt. Plötzlich eine Stimme: „Hier gibt es keine Fische“. Nach einer Weile wieder die Stimme: „Hier gibt es keine Fische“ Sie schaut sich um und fragt, wer bist du? Bist du Gott? Nein sagt die Stimme, ich bin der Sprecher vom Eissportstadion. * Eine Blondine geht auf den Obstmarkt zur Orangenverkäuferin und sagt: “Ich bekomme bitte 2 kg Orangen, aber bitte die Kleinen denn die Großen sind mir zu schwer!“ * Eine Blondine geht einsam auf einem Waldweg nach Hause, als Sie plötzlich von einem Mann angefallen wird. Sie wehrt sich mit Leibeskräften doch der Typ ist wesentlich stärker als Sie. In letzter Sekunde stürmt ein Mann (mit einer schwarzen Augenmaske, schwarzem Hut,schwarzer Jacke, schwarzer Hose und schwarzem Cape bekleidet) aus dem Wald. Er ist mit einem Degen bewaffnet und vertreibt den Sexualverbrecher. Nachdem die Blondine Ihre Kleidung wieder geordnet hat, spricht Sie zu Ihrem Retter: Oh, Du mein Held. Oh, Du mein Retter. Wie ist Dein Name? Der ganz in schwarz Gekleidete zeichnet mit seinem Degen ein großes Z auf den Waldweg. Darauf die Blondine: Ooooh Du mein ZUPERMANN!!!!! * Eine Blondine geht in den Wald und sieht einen Uhu. Sie fragt: „Bist du ein Uhu?“ Uhu: „Ja!“ Blondine: „Warum bist dann nicht in der Tube?“ * Eine Blondine geht in ein Elektrogeschäft. Fragt sie den Verkäufer: „Ich möchte gerne diesen Fernseher kaufen.“ Darauf der Verkäufer: „Tut mir leid, das ist eine Mikrowelle!“ * Eine Blondine geht in ein Geschäft. Der Verkäufer bietet ihr eine Thermoflasche an. Blondine: „Was kann die den?“ Verkäufer: „Die hält Warmes warm und Kaltes kalt.“ Blondine: „Die nehm` ich.“ Später bei ihrer Freundin: Blondine: „Ich habe mir eine Thermoflasche gekauft.“ Freundin: „Was kann die denn?“ Blondine: „Die hält Warmes warm und Kaltes kalt.“ Freundin: „Und,was hast du rein getan?“ Blondine: „Eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Magnum.“ * Eine Blondine geht ins Blumengeschäft und möchte gerne einen Strauß Gladiatoren. Darauf die Floristin: „Sie möchten wohl Gladiolen?“ „Ach ja, das andere sind ja die Heizkörper...“ * Eine Blondine geht mit ihrem Freund ins Kino und sie sehen sich einen John Wayne Film an. Sagt der Freund: „Ich wette mit dir um 10 Euro, dass er in einen Kaktuswald reitet und vom Pferd fällt.“ Seine blonde Freundin wettet dagegen. Sie sehen sich den Film an und es geschieht, wie der Freund gesagt hat. Sagt er zu ihr: „Du kannst dein Geld behalten, ich habe den Film schon einmal gesehen.“ Darauf seine blonde Freundin: „Ich habe den Film auch schon einmal gesehen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er so blöd ist und noch einmal da rein reitet.“ * Eine Blondine geht spazieren und sieht an einer Laterne einen Aushang mit der Aufschrift: „Wohnung zu vermieten.“ Die Blondine klopft an und denkt sich: „Warum macht keiner auf?“ Da kommt eine blonde Polizistin und fragt, was denn los sei. Darauf meint die Blondine: „Hier ist ein Aushang mit der Aufschrift: „Wohnung zu vermieten“, aber keiner macht auf.“ Meint die andere Blondine: „Kann doch gar nicht sein! Oben brennt noch Licht.“ * Eine Blondine geht, nachdem sie getankt hat, zum Tankwart und sagt zu ihm: „Ich habe meine Geldbörse im Auto vergessen, und das ist zugesperrt!“ „Aber dann sperren sie es halt auf“ „Die Schlüssel sind doch im Auto!“, meint die Blondine unter Tränen. Daraufhin gibt der Tankwart ihr ein Stück Draht, mit dem sie bei der Gummidichtung am Fenster hineinfahren kann, um das Auto aufzumachen. Die Blondine geht hinaus, und nach einer Weile kommt ein Mann zum Tankwart und sagt: „Da draußen ist eine Blondine, die mit einem Draht versucht, ihr Auto aufzubekommen!“. „Na und,“, antwortet der Tankwart, „den Draht hab' ich ihr doch gegeben!“ „Ja, das schon. Aber drinnen sitzt noch eine und sagt immer: „ein bisserl rauf, ein bisserl runter!“ * Eine Blondine ging in ein E-Mail Center um eine Nachricht an ihre Mutter zu schicken. Als ihr der Mann sagte das werde 10 DM kosten erklarte Sie: „Ich habe nicht so viel Geld, aber ich werde ALLES tun um eine Nachricht zu meiner Mutter zu schicken“. Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch ( wie wir es erwarten würden ) „Alles?“ „Ja, ja, alles“, versprach die Blondine. „Nun, dann folgen Sie mir einfach“, sagte der Mann und ging in Richtung des nachsten Raumes. Die Blonde tat wie ihr gesagt wurde und folgte dem Mann. „Kommen Sie herein und schließen Sie die Tür“, sagte er. Sie schloss die Tur. Dann sagte er „Nun knien Sie sich nieder“. Sie tat es. „Nun öffne meinen Reissverschluss... nimm ihn raus“, sagte der Mann. Sie ergriff ihn, nahm ihn in beide Hande... und wartete. Der Mann schloss die Augen und sagte „Na tu weiter“ Die Blonde brachte langsam ihren Mund näher heran... und während sie ihn nah bei den Lippen hielt, sagte sie leise: „Hallo Mutti, kannst Du mich hören?“ * Eine Blondine hat die Blondinenwitze satt und färbt ihre Haare rot. Sie geht spazieren, trifft auf einen Schäfer mit seiner Herde und fragt: „Wenn ich die genau Zahl Deiner Schafe errate, schenkst Du mir dann eines?“ Der Schäfer schaut sich seine riesige Herde an, grinst: „Okay, geht in Ordnung!“ Sie blickt über die Schafherde und sagt: „Es sind genau 327 Schafe.“ Darauf der Schäfer verblüfft: „Mensch, stimmt genau, aber - na ja, es ist so ausgemacht, also nimm Dir eines!“ Da nimmt sie sich eines und wendet sich zum Gehen; da ruft ihr der Schäfer nach: „Hey, wenn ich Dir Deine Originalhaarfarbe sagen kann, bekomme ich dann meinen Schäferhund wieder zurück?“ * Eine Blondine ist in Geldnot geraten und beschließt, ein Kind zu entführen. Sie geht also in den Park, schnappt sich einen kleinen Jungen und zerrt ihn hinter ein Gebüsch. Auf einen Zettel schreibt sie: „Ich habe Ihren Sohn gekidnappt. Legen Sie morgen früh 100.000 Euro in einer braunen Papiertüte hinter den großen Baum im Park. Unterzeichnet: Die Blonde“. Dann heftet sie den Zettel mit einer Sicherheitsnadel dem Kind innen an den Anorak und schickt es schnurstracks nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen findet sie hinter dem großen Baum im Park eine braune Tüte mit 100.000 Euro, außerdem einen Zettel: „Hier ist Ihr Geld. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass eine Blondine einer anderen so etwas antun kann...“ * Eine Blondine ist seit 3 Tagen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Als sie dann endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen ist und mit völlig zerrissenen Sachen vor ihrem Vater steht, fragt dieser: „Sag mal, wo warst Du denn so lange? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!“ - „Mensch, Papa, ich bin drei Tage vergewaltigt worden.“ - „Aber Du bist doch nur zwei Tage weg gewesen?“ - „Ja, aber ich muss heute Mittag wieder hin!“ * Eine Blondine kommt an einen Fluss und erschrickt: „O, ein Fluss! Wie komm ich jetzt da bloß rüber? Ach, wenn ich doch zehnmal klüger wäre als ich bin, dann wüsste ich bestimmt, was zu tun ist!“ Ping! Ist sie eine Brünette - und schwimmt durch den Fluss. Kommt noch eine Blondine an den Fluss und erschrickt: „O, ein Fluss! Wie komm ich jetzt da bloß rüber? Ach, wenn ich doch hundertmal klüger wäre als ich bin, dann wüsste ich bestimmt, was zu tun ist!“ Ping! ist sie eine Schwarze - baut sich ein Floß und rudert über den Fluss. Kommt noch eine Blondine an den Fluss und erschrickt: „O, ein Fluss! Wie komm ich jetzt da bloß rüber? Ach, wenn ich doch tausendmal klüger wäre als ich bin, dann wüsste ich bestimmt, was zu tun ist!“ Ping! ist sie ein Mann… und geht über die Brücke. * Eine Blondine kommt in die Bücherei und sagt zum Bibliothekar: „Letzte Woche habe ich mir ein Buch von Ihnen ausgeliehen. Es war das langweiligste, das ich je gelesen habe. Die Story war schwach und es kamen viel zu viele Personen vor!“ Der Bibliothekar lächelt und sagt: „Oh, Sie müssen die Person gewesen sein, die das Telefonbuch mitgenommen hat...“ * Eine Blondine kommt in eine Verkehrskontrolle. Die Polizistin bittet um einen Lichtbildausweis und wird gefragt was das sei. Sie erklärt: na das Ding mit Ihrem Bild.... Die Blondine reicht nach kurzem Kramen ihren Schminkspiegel. Die Polizistin blickt hinein und entschuldigt sich.... „tut mir leid, hättens doch gesagt, daß sie eine Kollegin sind!“ * Eine Blondine kommt mit einer blutigen Hand zum Arzt. „Was haben Sie denn gemacht?“ fragt der Doktor. „Ich wollte Selbstmord begehen. Zuerst wollte ich mir in die Brust schießen. Dann dachte ich: Kindchen, du bist doch nicht blöd, du hast dir erst vor wenigen Wochen Silikon in die Brüste spritzen lassen! Dann wollte ich mir in den Mund schießen, doch da dachte ich: Kindchen, du bist doch nicht blöd, du hast dir erst vor wenigen Wochen die Zähne bleichen lassen! Dann wollte ich mir in den Kopf schießen. Ich setzte also die Pistole am Ohr an, hielt mir mit der anderen Hand das andere Ohr zu und drückte ab. Und jetzt bin ich hier!“ * Eine Blondine kommt von der Disco nach Hause. Stolz erzählt sie ihrem Vater, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat. Der Vater findet es prima,und fragt Blondchen, was denn sein Beruf sei. Blondchen sagt, „das weiss ich nicht so genau. Entweder Schäfer oder Koch. Er sagte nur zu mir, 'heute lasse ich dich noch ungeschoren, aber morgen kriegst du einen verbraten.'“ * Eine Blondine kommt zum Juwelier und fragt an, was denn ein Anästhesist mit den Genitalien ihres Mannes kosten würde... Der Juwelier zögert kurz und antwortet dann: „Wenn Sie einen Amethysten mit den Initialen Ihres Mannes möchten, kostet das etwa 500 Euro!“ Blondie: „Oh, das sprengt jetzt aber mein Bidet...“ * Eine Blondine lernt einen Mann kennen. Sagt er: „Zu Dir oder zu mir?“ Sie: „Oh je, also wenn das schon so kompliziert anfängt, dann lassen wir es lieber bleiben.“ * Eine Blondine mit einem Frosch auf dem Kopf kommt zum Arzt. Der Arzt fragt sie: „Wie ist denn das passiert?“ Daraufhin antwortet der Frosch: „Ich weiß auch nicht, es hat mit einem Pickel am Arsch angefangen...“ * Eine Blondine ruft ihren Freund auf der Arbeit an: Schatz, ich habe hier ein Puzzle, aber ich kann's einfach nicht, irgendwie gleicht jedes Teil dem andern wie ein Ei!' Darauf der Freund:'Hast Du denn eine Vorlage? Wie sieht das Puzzle aus?' Sie:'Naja, auf der Schachtel ist ein Hahn, der ist ganz rot... aber ich kann's trotzdem nicht!' Der Freund:'O.K., mein Schatz, reg Dich nicht auf, wir werden es heute Abend zusammen versuchen, ja?' Am Abend treffen sie sich, er sieht sich die Schachtel an... GROSSES SCHWEIGEN... Dann sagt der Freund: 'So, Schatz, wir packen jetzt die Cornflakes wieder in die Schachtel zurück und reden nicht mehr darüber...' * Eine Blondine sagt zu einer anderen Blondine: „Du, ich muss Dir mal was erzählen: Gestern war ich beim Schwangerschaftstest!“ Fragt die andere: „Und, waren die Fragen schwer?“ * Eine Blondine sagt zu ihrer Freundin: „Gestern abend kam mein Chef zu mir und ist gleich über mich hergefallen!“ „Hast Du Dich denn nicht gewehrt?“ „Ging nicht - mein Nagellack war noch nicht trocken!“ * Eine Blondine schreit ganz laut: „Ich habe einen Sohn! Es ist ein Junge!“ * Eine Blondine sieht eine Bananenschale von weitem schon und sagt: „Scheiße, gleich rutsch ich wieder aus!“ * Eine Blondine sitzt im Flugzeug. Sie kommt aus Mallorca vom Urlaub. Sagt der eine Schenkel zum anderen: „Hey, lange nicht gesehen!“ * Eine Blondine steigt in einen Bus und sagt: Lalalabamba meine Früchte sind reif - Sie wird rausgeschmissen. Zweiter Bus. Die Blondine singt wieder: Lalalabamba meine Früchte sind reif - Sie wird wieder rausgeschmissen. Geht sie in den dritten Bus und sagt wieder: Lalalabamba meine Früchte sind reif. Da sagt der Busfahrer Lalalabamba mein Banane ist steif * Eine Blondine trifft auf einen Bettler, auf dessen Schulter ein Kapuziner-Äffchen sitzt. Er fragt sie, ob sie kurz auf ihn aufpassen könnte. Gesagt, getan und die Blondine steht mit dem Äffchen auf der Schulter an der Straße. Kommt ihre Freundin vorbei und fragt: „Mensch, was hast Du denn da?“ „Ja, 'n Äffchen.“ „Du, das hätt' ich mir aber wegmachen lassen!“ * Eine Blondine trifft einen Bekannten. Sagt dieser: „Bonjour“. „Wieso kannst denn du so gut Französisch?“ fragt die Blondine nach. „Ich höre jeden Tag Radioret1, ich weiss die Frequenz aber nicht auswendig. So ca 3 cm von links.“ „Danke“ sagte die Blondine. 1 Monat später treffen sie sich wieder. Da sagt die Blondine: „chhchhdhtdzcdbdk“ * Eine Blondine und Brünetten bewerben sich für eine Sekretärinnen-Stelle. Nun ist die erste Brünette beim Chef drin. Fragt der: „Wie viele D's sind in Bonanza?“ Brünette überlegt: „Hmm, keins!“ Gut. Nächste Brünette kommt rein. Chef wieder: „Wie viele D's sind in Bonanza?“ Auch die Brünette überlegt: „Hmm, keins!“ Jetzt kommt die Blondine rein. Der Chef stellt wieder seine Frage. Die Blondine überlegt: „Hmm, eins, zwei, drei,... Zehn!“ Der Chef wundert sich und fragt wie sie darauf kommt. Blondine: „Na es geht doch: Da- dada dam- dada dam- dada dam- Bonanza.“ * Eine Blondine und ein Rechtsanwalt sitzen nebeneinander im Zug. Dem Rechtsanwalt ist langweilig und er denkt, er zockt mal eben die Blondine ab: „Entschuldigen Sie, hätten Sie Lust auf ein Spiel? Wir stellen uns gegenseitig eine Frage, und wer keine Antwort hat, der gibt dem anderen fünf Mark.“ Die Blondine will aber ihre Ruhe und lehnt ab. Der Anwalt bleibt hartnäckig und erhöht zu ihren Gunsten den Einsatz, weil sie bestimmt eh´ nichts weiß. „Sie bekommen 50 Mark, ich weiterhin nur 5 Mark für jede nichtbeantwortete Frage.“ Ok, die Blondine lässt sich darauf ein. Der Anwalt stellt eine lange, komplizierte, juristische Frage und nachdem sie keine Antwort wusste, bekommt er seine fünf Mark. Dann ist die Blondine dran: „Was hat vier Beine wie es den Berg raufgeht und drei Beine wenn es herunterkommt?“ Der Anwalt überlegt, befragt mehrere CD-ROM´s, sucht durch das Internet und gibt schließlich der Blondine 50 Mark. Sie steckt sie ein und dreht sich um. „Ok“, meint der Anwalt, „Und was ist die Antwort?“ Darauf dreht sich die Blondine um und gibt ihm fünf Mark... * Eine Blondine und zwei Brünette sind auf einer einsamen Insel. Tausend Meter entfernt ist das Ufer. Die erste Brünette will hinüber schwimmen. Nach 500 Metern sagt sie: „Ich kann nicht mehr und geht unter!“ Der zweiten Brünetten passiert das Gleiche! Nun die Blondine: Nach der halben Strecke sagt sie: „Auch ich kann nicht mehr“, und schwimmt wieder zur Insel zurück. * Eine Blondine und zwei Freundinnen fliegen nach New York. An der Hotelbar versucht sie, ihre Bildung zu zeigen...“One Martini, please.“ - „Dry?“ fragt der Kellner. Darauf die Blondine: „No, only one“. * Eine Blondine verdächtigt ihren Freund der Untreue und überrascht ihn zu Haus im Bett mit einer anderen. Sie zieht eine Pistole und will ihn erschiessen, doch plötzlich überwältigt sie die Traurigkeit und sie hält sich die Wumme an den eigenen Kopf. Ihr Freund ruft noch: „Tu es nicht!“ Und sie antwortet: „Halt's Maul, Du bist als nächster dran.“ * Eine Blondine vom Bauerndorf fährt mit der Bahn zum ersten mal in die Großstadt. Nachdem sie den Bahnhof verlassen hat, versucht sie mehrere Male die Straße zu überqueren. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen ruft sie einem Passanten auf der anderen Straßenseite zu: „Hallo Sie, wie sind sie denn da rüber gekommen?“ Darauf dieser: „Ich bin auf dieser Seite geboren!“ * Eine Blondine wacht unter einem Kuheuter auf und sagt: „So, wer von euch vier Jungs fährt mich jetzt nach Hause?“ * Eine Blondine will mit dem Zug weg fahren. Als sie auf diesen wartet, erblickt sie einen Wahrsagerautomat. Sie wirft einen Euro ein und der Automat sagt: „Du bist eine Blondine und willst weg fahren. Wenn du dein rechtes Bein hebst, lässt du einen fahren.“ Sie hebt das rechte bein und es schießt ein rießen Furz heraus. Sie will mehr wissen und wirft wieder 1 euro ein. Der automat wieder „Du bist eine blondine und willst weg fahren wenn du nun das linke bein hebst lässt du einen fahren!“ Wieder hebt sie das Bein und wieder ein Furz. Sie will noch mehr wissen und wirft wieder einen Euro ein. Diesmal sagt der automat: „Du bist eine Blondine, willst mit dem Zug weg fahren, und hast vor einer Minute den Zug verpasst!“ * Eine Blondine wird gefragt: „Sag mal, warum trägst Du eigentlich einen roten und einen blauen Strumpf?“ „Komisch, nicht wahr? Und zu Hause habe ich noch so ein Paar.“ * Eine Blondine wird wegen Mordes vor Gericht gestellt. Sie soll angeblich ihren Mann während eines Fußballspiels mit einer Pistole getötet haben. Richter zur Blondine:Haben sie ihren Mann umgebracht? Blondine:ich sage ihnen doch, nein! Richter: Was waren seine letzten Worte? Blondine: Schieß doch du Trottel! * Eine Blondine zieht auf der Straße einen Strohballen hinter sich her. Ein Passant fragt verwundert: „Warum ziehen Sie denn den Strohballen hinter sich her?“ Die Blondine erwidert: „Man kann ja nicht alles im Kopf haben!“ * Eine Blondine, eine Rothaarige und eine Brünette veranstalten ein Wettschwimmen, 200 Meter Brust. Die Rothaarige und die Brünette schlagen fast gleichzeitig an, die Blondine kommt ein paar Sekunden später ans Ziel. Beschwert sie sich: „Das gilt nicht, ihr habt geschummelt! Ihr habt ja auch die Arme benutzt...“ * Eine Blondine, eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Braunhaarige veranstalten einen Wettbewerb: Wer ist die Hübscheste? Sie stellen sich vor einen Spiegel und wer lügt verschwindet. Geht die Schwarzhaarige vor den Spiegel und sagt: „Ich glaube, ich bin die hübscheste.“ BOOM! Sie verschwindet. Geht die Braunhaarige vor den Spiegel und sagt: „Ich meine, ich bin die hübscheste!“ BOOM! Auch sie verschwindet. Zuletzt geht die Blondine vor den Spiegel und sagt: „Ich denke,...“ BOOM! Und sie verschwindet. * Eine Blondine, eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Brünette hören eines Abends, wie Einbrecher versuchen, die Haustür zu öffnen. Die drei entscheiden sich, in den Keller zu gehen und sich in Säcken zu verstecken. Als die Einbrecher im Haus nichts finden, entdecken sie die offene Kellertür und gehen hinunter. Dort sehen sie die drei Säcke, und voller Neugier tritt einer gegen den ersten Sack, in dem sich die Schwarzhaarige befindet. Die Schwarzhaarige: „Wau, wau!“ Einbrecher: „Ach, nur ein Köter.“ Der zweite Sack wird getreten. Brünette: „Miau, miau!“ Einbrecher: „Ach, nur eine Katze.“ Der dritte Sack wird getreten. Blondine: „Kartoffeln, Kartoffeln, Kartoffeln!“ * Eine Blondine, eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Brünette stehen vor der Himmelspforte, da kommt Gott und sagt: wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr am schönsten an euch findet und nicht lügt kommt ihr in den Himmel. Er fragt die Schwarzhaarige und sie antwortet: ich glaube meine Beine. Und fiiieeewww weg ist sie in die Hölle. Er fragt die Brünette und sie antwortet: meine Brüste sind sicher das schönsten. Und fiiieeeewww weg ist sie in die Hölle. Er fragt die Blondiene und sie antwortet: hemmmm ich DENKE... Und fieewww weg ist sie. * Eine Blondine, eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Brünette wollen eine 8 km lange Strecke durchs Meer zu einer Insel schwimmen. Die Schwarzhaarige schafft die ganzen 8 km, die Brünette ertrinkt auf halbem Weg. Die Blondine aber schwimmt 4 km, sagt: „Ich kann nicht mehr!“ und schwimmt zurück. * Eine Blondine, eine Schwarzhaarige und eine Rothaarige wollen als blinde Passagiere mit dem Schiff ans andere Ufer, also haben sie die Idee, in leere Säcke zu schlüpfen. Als sie sich versteckt haben,kommt ein Matrose haut mit seinem Fuß auf den Sack der Schwarzhaarigen die bellt „WUFF, WUFF“! Sagt der Matrose: „Gut Hunde dürfen mit aufs Schiff!“ Geht er zu dem Sack wo die Rothaarige drinnen ist, haut mit dem Fuß drauf und die rothaarige „MIAU, MIAU“! Sagt der Matrose: „Gut, Katzen dürfen mit aufs Schiff!“ Er geht zu dem Sack wo die Blondine drinnen ist, haut mit dem Fuß drauf und die Blondine schreit „KARTOFFEL, KARTOFFEL“! Siehe auch * Wikipedia: Blondinenwitz Kategorie:Randgruppen